1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to massaging devices and more particularly pertains to a new back massaging device for allowing a user to massage their back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of massaging devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,165 describes a device for brush that is mounted to a wall and used to scrub a portion of the body of the user. Another type of massaging devices is U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,653 having an apparatus that is mounted to a wall and has multi- fingered clusters used to scrub and massage the back of the user. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,947 shows a back washing brush.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features allowing the user to massage a greater area of the back.